


你们驴红鸟

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	你们驴红鸟

　　红毛团子趴在床上已经半个时辰了，鸟屁股被阳光晒得热热的。

　　他挪了挪腿脚，动了动翅膀，终于从棉被山里滚了下来。

　　骨碌碌，骨碌碌，头上的翎毛乱糟糟。

　　“殿下，该梳毛了。”

　　“嗯。”转个身，抱着翅膀尖蹲着。

　　“殿下，今天是戴鲜花头冠还是金色小铃铛？”

　　“小铃铛。”

　　一盏茶后，红毛小团子脚上戴着小铃铛，脖子上系着小花花，依然抱着翅膀尖蹲在床上，他在思考一个很严肃的问题。

　　今天是个很重要的日子，他有一件很重要的事情要做。

　　是什么呢？

　　哎呀，好烦人啊，他居然一点都想不起来。

　　既然想不出来那就去问兄长吧！

　　红毛小团子扑棱着翅膀飞啊飞，很快就飞到了璇玑宫。

　　璇玑宫里云烟缭绕，香气袅袅。

　　夜神大殿正坐在案前看书，白衣如雪，肌肤如玉，真真是秋水为神玉为骨，芙蓉如面柳如眉。

　　“啾。”我的兄长好好看。

　　“啾啾啾。”兄长兄长看过来。

　　那一声啾啾，一直啾到了夜神大殿的心里。

　　他把红毛团子捧在手心，抱在怀里顺毛。“旭儿今日起得好早。”

　　小凤凰看看已经升到头顶的太阳，脸红了。

　　润玉亲亲他的小脑袋，“旭儿是想听兄长讲故事呢，还是想跟兄长出去玩？”

　　“玩！”小凤凰叫得无比响亮。

　　于是润玉驾起祥云，抱着红毛团子来到了花界。

　　花界百花齐放，泉水叮咚，还有许多可爱的花精果子精飞来飞去。

　　小凤凰认识了许多小伙伴，玩得可高兴了。一会儿飞到树枝上，啄两朵鲜花送给兄长，自己也染了一身花香。一会儿蹲在河边的大石头上看鱼，一不小心滚到水里成了落水凤凰。

　　“啾啾。”好丢脸。

　　“没关系，就算毛湿了，旭儿也是最美丽的小凤凰。”

　　兄长的眼睛亮晶晶，好像掉进了许多小星星。

　　“啾。”小凤凰的脸更红了，把自己蜷成一团滚进了兄长的怀里。

　　这天晚上，累坏了的红毛团子一沾枕头就睡着了。

　　咦，好像忘了一件很重要的事，是什么呢？

　　第二天他起了个大早，顶着一张严肃的鸟脸飞到了紫方云宫。

　　“咦，旭儿今天起得好早。”荼姚一脸温柔的把他抱到怀里，顺毛。

　　“啾……”啾到一半自动消了音，他看到母神旁边有一团红色的东西。

　　“母神给旭儿做了件衣服，快来试试。”

　　真是一件好漂亮的衣服啊，上面还用金线绣了三只小小的鸟儿。

　　他展开翅膀让母神为他穿上新衣，得意的在宫里转圈圈。

　　仙侍姐姐们称赞他美貌，他虎起眼睛瞪过去。

　　“殿下真英俊。”仙侍们立刻改了口，还鼓起了掌。

　　噼里啪啦，像过年放爆竹。

　　他抬起小下巴，挺着圆滚滚的肚子在宫里迈着方步，比父帝还威风。

　　“啾。”等等，他好像忘记了什么事。

　　一根手指抚上了他的翎毛，母神笑得温柔，“旭儿有了新衣，是不是该去给父帝瞧瞧啊？”

　　必须的。

　　于是他扇起小翅膀，飞到了九霄云殿。

　　“旭儿来得正好，父帝有事问你。”

　　小凤凰眨眨眼，咦，难道父帝跟我心有灵犀？

　　“前几日父帝教你的心法练得如何了？灵力可有长进？”太微抚着鸟背，云衫轻轻拂过翎毛，冰得凤凰抖了一下。

　　“啾……”凤凰的小心肝颤啊颤，怎么办，他完全忘记了啊！

　　小腿儿一蹬，小翅膀一挥，扑棱棱从天帝手中飞了出去。

　　外面的阳光好温暖，花儿好美丽。凤凰蹲在树上用小嘴巴梳着被风吹乱的绒毛。

　　咦，我要找父帝问什么了？

　　好焦急，为什么总是想不出来呢？干脆去问叔父吧，叔父一定会告诉我的。

　　叔父是只红毛大狐狸，虽然没有九条尾巴，却有个无所不知的大脑袋。

　　他飞到姻缘府，叔父一见到他就高兴得不了得，夸他衣服好看，鸟长得更好看。夸完之后便带着他满天界的疯跑疯玩。

　　他都不知道天界居然有这么多好玩的东西，嗯，以后他要常来姻缘府，还要拉着兄长一起来。

　　玩了一天，他累得不得了，趴在叔父毛茸茸的狐狸背上睡着了。醒来后发现自己躺在了栖梧宫的小床上。

　　他愣愣坐起，抱着翅膀尖发呆。哎，我要找叔父问什么了？

　　他决定去问表妹。

　　表妹是只孔雀，住在翼缈洲。他飞到的时候，表妹正好做出了一炉点心。

　　甜滋滋，好吃极了。

　　他吃撑了，飞到半路差点因为太重跌下去，从此怕了那些甜腻腻的点心。

　　结果还是没问出来，小凤凰简直挠秃了头。

　　功夫不负有心人，到了晚上他终于想起来了。今天是他的生辰，可是没有一个人记得。

　　他很伤心，连晚饭都不吃了，自己躲在被窝里吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。

　　忽然被子被人掀开，刹那间光明大盛。

　　他抬头一看，兄长笑吟吟的看着他。

　　他愤怒的喷出几颗火星，用鸟屁股对着兄长。坏蛋兄长，亏我这么喜欢你，你却连我的生辰都不记得了。

　　“旭儿，兄长带你去一处地方。”

　　去哪里？

　　兄长没说下去，只是把他抱在手心往外走。

　　越走越熟悉，咦？那不是母神的紫方云宫吗？

　　母神见到他们到来，脸上全无惊讶，很自然的让侍女带他们去沐浴更衣。

　　穿的是另一件新衣，比那日母神送的红衣服更漂亮。出来一看，啊，兄长居然也换了新衣。

　　他看得入迷，摇头晃脑吟的出了一句诗：“瞻彼淇奥，绿竹猗猗，有匪君子，如切如磋，如琢如磨 。”

　　兄长笑了，张开双掌让他跳进来。他一屁股蹲下坐得稳如泰山，还用翅膀尖牢牢勾着兄长的小手指。

　　一来到厅堂，漫天花雨自空中落下，扑面而来的掌声差点将他击得一个倒仰。

　　好多人啊！

　　父帝、叔父、表妹、还有各位仙家，他们笑吟吟的围拢上来，将各种精致的礼物放到他身边。

　　灵宝光华四射，仙气氤氲，他快要被埋到礼物堆里去了。

　　“祝火凤殿下生辰吉乐，福寿绵延。”

　　他抱着兄长的手指尖，哇的一声哭了出来。原来大家没有忘记他的生辰。

　　今日，红鸟儿三岁了。

　　“这么晚了，旭儿还不回栖梧宫？”润玉听到床边发出窸窸窣窣的声音，侧身一看，一只鸟团子蹲在他枕畔，虎视眈眈的看着他。

　　他被那眼神看得有些慌，“旭儿？”

　　鸟团子重重砸在了他胸口，含泪控诉，“大家都送了礼物，只有兄长没有。”

　　他轻笑，变出一颗蓝盈盈的珍珠，“兄长身无长物，只有这颗随身佩戴的人鱼泪尚拿得出手，旭儿可要？”

　　“当然要。”凤凰一把抢过，藏在毛茸茸的怀里。

　　润玉用指尖抚着他头上的翎毛，轻轻拍着他的背。凤凰被伺候得太舒服，脑袋枕在兄长的肩膀上，呼噜噜的睡着了。

　　第二日醒来，他霸道的宣誓，“睡过了兄长，兄长就是我的了。”

　　润玉点点他的小脑袋，柔声道：“好，是你的，一辈子都是你的。”

　　若干年后，旭凤看着围宫的五方天将，悲伤的道：“是我天真了，原来兄长不是我的，从来都不是我的。”

　　夜神登基为帝，将先天帝天后流放到神霄九宸岛。他们虽失了权力，但能当一对普通的夫妻，也未尝不是一件好事。

　　旭凤颓然回到栖梧宫，惊愕的看到一身婚服的兄长坐在床边。

　　“你……”

　　兄长将手里的酒杯放在他手里，拉过他的手臂彼此环绕。他脑子一懵，愣愣饮下了交杯酒。

　　兄长抬起他下巴，将那一滴掉落的水珠吮去，郑重立下誓言，“你是我的，旭儿。一生一世，生生世世！”


End file.
